Apprentice to the Force
by andrew jemima
Summary: The Dark Side of the Force is growing as a youngling Vurk, Teej Hakoran is taken on as an apprentice by the rookie Jedi Knight Cato Montserri. Together and with the help of familiar and new faces they will drastically alter the course of the galaxy and the Jedi order. Set during the events of TPM
1. Apprentice to the Force

Star Wars

Apprentice to the Force

In a long peace there is ignorance. The Republic and Jedi Order are enjoying the stability that the galaxy at large has had for millenniums. In their leisure, both have become lazy with unseen danger at every corner! Jedi Youngling Teej Hakoran is equally oblivious to the Republic's danger as his focus remains on finding a willing JEDI KNIGHT to train him as an apprentice.

A/N: This is the beginning of what I hope will grow to be a long and successful series. It will be littered with Original Characters in the beginning, but as the story progresses more and more familiar faces will appear and become essential to the plot. This is an AU tale beginning shortly before the Naboo crisis and will extend past the clone wars with the main focus centering on how the involvement of Teej and his master alter the events of the main story. So even if you're not a fan of Original characters please stick around I promise this will be as best as can be. May The Force Be With You


	2. Chapter One

Explosions rocked me in my ship and the space around me erupted in fire and turmoil. My astromech whirred and beeped its high pitched warnings and pleas from its post on the nose of my sunburnt colored star fighter, but I ignored it and just continued zipping faster and faster through the formations of the Hutt pirates in their fighters and towards their capital about two hundred kilometers out with my cannons locked and loaded.

The blackness of space had been converted into a theatre of chaos. This epic battle swayed back and forth with momentum rushing from side to side like the ocean, each ship was a note in a much larger symphony that drowned out all the sounds of the universe. I wiped the sweat from my brow and targeted one fighter who'd been circling me like a bird of prey waiting for the right moment to swoop down at me and knock me out of the sky. I could sense his eagerness to close the gap from his position high above, but I did not waver, I wanted him to make the first move. I kept a steady procession of movement weaving a design throughout the dark sky giving my antagonist a false sense of security while his laser cannons finally started to bite at me. Suddenly, he nosed dived down towards me his speed picking up immensely, but I saw it coming and already I backflipped my fighter and had him in a position of vulnerability as I was now no where near where he thought I would be. It took barely a second from the time I shot my lasers till this space hawk exploded and became debris.

I started my attack run towards the command bridge from the nose of the lead frigate while the ship's auto-turrets turned to face me and unleash a typhoon of laser fire upon my hull. I swung my ship this way and that way letting instinct and the force direct my movements, the insanity of battle being left behind in the background of my focus. Close now I pulled the trigger and my missiles departed my fighter and pierced the frigate's shields and explosions engulfed the bridge. I surged with confidence, but my own fighter shook violently and my astromech screamed in detail of all the damage we we're taking from the auto turrets and a new squadron of Hutt fighters that had crisscrossed from across the sky to give us pursuit and chase us off the faltering ship and back into the mad scramble of ships and laser fire.

"Teej! What are you doing?"

"Pirates Master Windu!" I yelled, "They're all over!"

"Teej" I felt a swift kick to my boot and I jerked up in my seat, suddenly I realized I was not in space, nor in any fighter, nor was I surrounded by Hutt fighters and laser fire. Instead I was surrounded by the marble walls and climbing columns of the Jedi Temple, the small wooden desks filled with my classmates and the wide open of space was actually the youngling lecture room and the rest of Turtle Clan was staring and laughing at me and a very angry Jedi Master stood over me. My green face morphed into a bright red and I burned with embarrassment, I can't believe I fell asleep during one of Master Windu's lessons. I looked up at him trying to shrink away. "I'm sorry Master, I must've fallen asleep."

"This much is obvious youngling, but unless there are some pirates here in the temple I don't know about. Please. Pay attention." His tone was frightening and that was no request, the ice in his voice gave me a chill and I nodded looking up at him. He peered down at me for a good fifteen seconds before he circled back around to the front of the room.

The other initiates around me continued to giggled, but I let out a deep breath and sank deep into my desk, trying to hide as Master Windu continued his long diatribe on the different rulers in Alderaan's storied history. No wonder I had fallen asleep, I cared about the lesson and did find it more than a little interesting. Mace Windu however, seemed to only be able to be either the most boring person in the room or the scariest. He absolutely wasn't the same speaker as Master Yoda or one of the other masters, he just went on and on and only stopped if he thought one of the students needed to be reminded why he was the most feared Jedi in the temple.

Somehow it seemed I was always the youngling who needed the reminder, I never meant any disrespect, I just spent too much time thinking about what I'd be doing when I didn't have to sit through lectures anymore. Some teachers didn't mind, but Windu knew I was about to daze off before I did most of the time and let me know that he knew.

As he listed fact after fact, I could only listen so intently for so long before restlessness came back to me and I stared up at the clock on the far wall of the temple lecture room, relieved to see that it was about time for him to finish up and for me and the rest of Turtle Clan to get lunch at the cafeteria. A lunch that for me would probably consist of sneaking fruit into the archives library like I did most days, the books in there were what inspired my day dreams. A Jedi, and especially a youngling weren't supposed to crave adventure, but according to the library all the greatest adventures were had by the most heroic and brave Jedi knights, who wouldn't want to be like one of them?

"And that leads us to the present day, where Alderaan is a flagship member of the republic, much like Corellia. That's about all the time that we have for today." Master Windu said, but no one moved. We all knew better than to start leaving our seats until he explicitly said so.

Several seconds of anticipation and of Master Windu ruffling papers on his desk, before he looked back up at us, scanned the room and said, "Alright younglings. You are dismissed." In one wave all of my peers began to stand, but I wasn't in a rush I could sense that I wasn't about to go anywhere. His eyes met mine and he let everyone else know what I already knew. "Except for you Teej, we need to talk." The master said in his angry whisper of a voice. The air around me got tighter as my mates nervously left left for lunch some giving me small glances of encouragement. I wanted to give into my anxiety and be afraid of what he would say, but I let time slow down and I breathed slowly to try and relax and to become ready for another lecture.

I stood up, sliding out from under my desk and took two giant sized steps toward the great Master as he let his rigid body relax and he showed how tired he was and how large his disdain for teaching really was and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Teej, Teej, Teej, what are we going to do with you?" He dropped his hands from his face on to the antique desk of the empty lecture hall. His eyelids opened up to show his stoic anger had returned. "I don't know if you're extremely lazy or just extremely rude." His words stung, but I didn't sense real rage, instead, oddly I felt he was filled with disappointment and that actually made me feel worse.

"I am sorry Master, I've never intended to be rude and I do always try my best in class and push myself as hard as I can during athletic training so I don't think I am lazy. I guess I'm just tired somehow, but I am really, really sorry and I don't know how I fell asleep, but it won't happen again." My throat was going dry and my tongue was getting rough and scratchy.

"I think there's more than a fair chance then, that you are incredibly irresponsible and even simple minded, this is not the first time you have gotten into trouble this week and you are old enough to where your fate could be decided upon any day. All your actions are being judged Teejon. I hate to say it, but its hard for me to imagine a future where you do not serve as a member of the Agri-Corps."

I felt ashamed and angry at myself. Nothing would be worse than joining that group of would be Jedi Knights. Members of the Agri-Corps didn't go on adventures, they watered plants, some of them didn't even own lightsabers.

Things didn't seem as bad as Master Windu had said, but maybe he was right if I kept making mistakes and acting foolish, like falling asleep in a class taught by a council member, what kind of Jedi would want me to be their apprentice. Panic started to swirl around my thoughts.

"I am truly sorry about this Master Windu, please let me make this up to you somehow to show

you that I am not as irresponsible or lazy as I seem, I am good enough to be anyone's apprentice and I'll work harder to prove it." His dark eyes bore into my own, but they suddenly started to soften.

"I know you have what it takes Teej, I know that being a Jedi is your goal, but to attract a Jedi to be your master you must at least act like you want it. Every action you make has consequences." He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. "You can go, but I want to see you at saber practice later."

I bowed my head deeply in respect, his words echoing in my head "Thank you, Master."


	3. Chapter Two

"Well! Cato Montserri, esteemed Knight of the Jedi Order! Fancy seeing you here!" I ran across the landing pad as maturely and calmly as possible.

"Oh Master, how was your trip?" I asked Auturo Alavar, the Bimm Jedi Master with his great floppy ears and grey fur, who had been my Master until only six months ago.

"Cato, it was great, but I'm glad to see you." We gave each other a tight hug and the light side of the force smiled down at us, the reunion of Master and former apprentice. I, of course had been stuck at the temple, where I'd been almost everyday since I passed the trials, left to entertain myself in the the same cycle of Jedi life everyday, while Auturo had been lucky enough to travel to Kashyyk to keep up appearances for the Jedi order with the leaders of the Wookiee home world.

"Do you have any luggage I can take for you Master?"

"Oh no Cato, you know me. I always travel light." I quickly raised an eyebrow at my furred friend.

"I know that my old Master could never finish a mission without taking at least one souvenir. Are you sure you're him?" The furry old Bimm smiled.

"You know me so well my young friend. You are correct, but this time," Auturo reached into his robe pockets and retrieved two small brown bracelets. "My parting gifts were pocket sized. These were made from Kthysh vines by a very nice little Wookiee girl I met while on Kashyyk. She says they help off worlders stay in touch with nature. Kthysh is also the same vine that's used in making a Wookiee's bow caster so you don't have to worry about either of them ripping." He handed them both to me and pushed the sleeves of his robes up to his elbow. "As you can see I already have one. They're really quite nice. And who couldn't use a stronger connection to the nature?"

I smiled albeit I was confused. "Thank you Master" I slid one of the two woven bands onto my wrist and slid the other into my robe pocket, "But why are you giving me two?"

Auturo's face lit up and I knew I was really in for it now he motioned for me to follow him out of the bright sunlight and into the welcoming Temple.

"It's something I thought of while away and I've had the worst time trying to wait to tell you." The old Master took in a deep breath as he entered the Temple and felt the light side of the force flow into him completely. "Ah yes, it is so good to be home." He looked at me for a few seconds, smiling and appraising I think, for lack of a better word. "Now Cato, this may come as a shock to you, but please try and understand." I gave him a concerned look and a million different scenarios started to race through my mind. "I think that the time is right for you to take on an apprentice."

I stopped in my tracks and my breathing stop for a second. I felt dizzy over Auturo's statement. I literally had not even been a knight for six months.

"Master don't you think that's a little premature, I have only even been on one solo mission and I'm not so sure that-"

"Please Cato," The diminutive master said with a wave of his hand "Do not try to form a list of why nots because there are infinite more why yeses. Despite your youth you are an accomplished duelist and the force is very strong with you. Further more even if it has only been one mission, I know as does the rest of the order that it was as successful as could it possibly be."

I allowed my feet to start moving again, but I still felt dumbfounded. "Master you're just trying to flatter me, you and the rest of the temple also know that anyone could've found that little girl and I didn't even have to leave Couruscant to do it."

Auturo shook his head. "Cato, it doesn't matter who could've done it or where you had to go, what matters is that you did do it and the kidnappers were apprehended. Plus you know how sleepy the republic and Jedi are right now. Aside from these tax disputes with the Trade Federation there is very little on the Council's plate and that is a good thing, but it is no reason for you or some youngling to become complacent with your respective duties. You have all the potential to be a great Jedi despite the lack of missions you've been on and you possess all the right qualities to make an excellent teacher."

"Except experience Master!" He pretended not to hear me.

"Tell me what you've done while I was away."

I ran my fingers through my hair sighing as we entered an elevator heading for the council chamber where Auturo would debrief the Council on his mission. "Honestly, master I haven't done much of anything and even less of anything that's had importance. I have practiced my blade skills here and there and I have tried to learn the basics of some of the more uncommon techniques like battle meditation and stuff from the older masters and the ancient holocrons in the library, but it's boring Master. I feel like I have no purpose, there is much I could do in the outer rim and on the Hutt worlds or even here on Couruscant, especially here on Couruscant, but if there is ever any mission it is given to a Master or Knight with more seniority and they don't seem like to type to take requests."

Auturo nodded plainly as the elevator came to its stop.

"Expanding your skills is a real novel thing to do and it makes me proud that you spend your free time improving your skills, but you prove my point. The skills you already have are at risk of going to waste. I will speak to the council about you taking on an apprentice and the at the very least getting you assigned to some sort of mission, why don't you meet me at the saber practice area in one hour." I was a little stunned. Auturo had no fears, but speaking to the Council on my behalf was bold.

"Are you sure Master?"

"Absolutely, the practice area is on of my favorite spots in the entire Temple you know that." This guy.

"You know what I mean Master, speaking to the Council for me and me taking on an apprentice? I know you've already been thinking about it, but its a lot for me to take in at once." He looked sympathetic and put a hand on my shoulder like he did many times when I was his apprentice.

"I know you want more experience Cato, I will make that a priority when I go in there. But I am as sure as I've ever been about anything that you should on an apprentice. The force itself seems to demand it. Think about while I'm in there and I'm sure you will feel it as well." I looked up at him from my boots, he was my best friend. I smiled for his confidence in me.

"Alright Master, I will see you in an hour. Good luck in there." He gave me a parting hug and turned towards the council chambers.

"May the force be with you Cato."


	4. Chapter Three

I was feeling awful. Mace Windu couldn't even be angry anymore, just disappointed. I made my fair share of mistakes and this wasn't the first time I had fallen asleep during a lecture, but I wasn't the only one who messed up. Still a council member felt as though I was destined for the Agri-Corps.

I couldn't muster up the strength to go to the cafeteria and face the rest of my clan. Even my friends wouldn't let this down or help me back up so I half heartedly made my way through the temple's beige and blue halls towards the library. I usually came here for the same reason anyone would and it wasn't often I was forced to come here for solace, but today it was my only choice. Anywhere else ran too high a chance of bumping into someone I knew. I almost laughed at the fact that one of the most impressive and revered rooms in the entire temple was the one place I could go to be alone. It seemed only the older Masters willingly spent their free time there, everyone who else who found themselves there only had a mission to accomplish and worked as hard as they could to get back out. Everything any member of the Jedi order had discovered ever had been recorded and put into one place and yet, only those with nothing else to do or no choice but to come here took advantage the vast amounts of knowledge that surrounded them.

The library itself was some sort of strange mystical blue cave. It was filled with towering shelves of holo and real books and even scrolls and holocrons. The shelves were coupled with the same pillars seen everywhere in the temple and wonderful bronze and marble busts of legends gone by. It was magical.

The closer I got to the library the more I almost began to relax, maybe Master Windu had been trying to scare me. If he had been it did work at first, but I wasn't a baby, why did they call us younglings anyway? I was almost thirteen and if I hadn't been sensitive to the force, I'd soon have my first job on Sembla, my home world. Actually, I guess I'd soon have my first job since coming to the temple at almost the exact same time, whether it was as a padawan or sent off world to some force forsaken farm in the Agri-Corps.

Each step I took on the library stairway was accompanied by an increase in anxiety as reality came back to me. Master Windu was absolutely right. I was to be thirteen in a matter of weeks, an adult back home and here I was expected to be just as responsible if I wanted to become a Jedi. I quickly made my way to the biographical section, my favorite area of the library looking for my favorite book, The Biography of Jedi Master Revan. I actually started to jog there as if the moment I held the book it would lift this weight off of my shoulders.

I entered the darkened aisle, illuminated only by the blue glow of the holo-books and grabbed the biography knowing its location by heart and sunk down to the floor. I couldn't begin to try and open the book and I felt my heart hurt.

All I wanted was to be a Jedi.

I opened my eyes and a single tear dropped down on to the word 'Jedi' on the front cover. I smiled, if I wanted to be a Jedi, if I wanted to be like Revan, I'd have to act like it. I wiped the tears from my face and read one of my favorite sections from before he turned to the Dark Side, when him and Malak were in the Mandalorian wars and were still the good guys. It was midway through the campaign and one of the Jedi under Revan's command reminded him of all the good they were doing, that Revan was meant to be a Jedi, not because of his talent or skill, but because he wanted to do what was right. I could have the talent and the skill if I worked hard like he did.

I stood up and replaced the book on the shelf so I could meet Master Windu early at the practice area.

"Glad you decided to show up." Master Windu said, lacking any sign of disappointment or sympathy he had shown earlier. I simply bowed, not wanting to anger him by telling him again that I was going to be better or that I was at least five minutes early. "It has come to my attention that several padawans are having a little tournament amongst themselves to see whose best. However, they needed one more participant. You can look at this as either your punishment or an opportunity youngling, but either way you are up first." I gulped hard, amongst those in my clan I was the best, but the padawans around me all looked to be at least three years older, I don't think I stand much of a chance. Master Windu held out a training saber for me to take which I did reluctantly. I ignited it slowly testing it's weight and movement. It was an orange crystal and in its glow I saw my reflection and I smiled, I could accept my defeat now or I could try my best despite the odds just like Revan would and hope for the best.

I stepped into the center of the dueling circle to wait for my opponent, time started to slow down around me, I could see several Masters and Knights watching from the balconies above such as Cin Drallig and Ki Adi Mundi and plenty others who I didn't recognize.

My opponent stepped into the ring, he was a smiling tall, tan skinned Twi'lek in the standard tan wraps that most padawans wore. For a male Twi'lek he was actually handsome and his lekku didn't look as wormy as some did. I had the feeling that he thought this fight was some kind of joke so I took a deep bow towards him in a show of respect and to also show him that I wasn't in on it if this was some kind of joke. He ignited his light blue training saber and I took defensive stance. "Good luck." I said and he began to sidestep and nodded his head silently saying the same to me, I followed his movements and we circled each other. I kept tightening and loosening the grip on my saber's handle waiting for the inevitable, more than willing to fight a defensive battle against an opponent who had enough confidence in himself to make a simple mistake that I might be able to exploit.

Without warning his blade cut through the tension between us and I was quick to block, but the strength behind it jarred me. I held his gaze not wavering under his strength despite the soreness already building up behind my arms. He pushed into his Saber knocking me backwards, but I regained composure quickly and breathed deeply as he began to circle again. I realized now if I truly wanted to win instead of surviving as long as possible a defensive battle couldn't possibly end well for me with his increased stamina and strength. I tried to move backwards slowly as we continued to circle each other, my eyes deserted his gaze and I searched his frame up and down looking for a weakness. I know the lekku are sensitive, but I wouldn't resort to cheap tricks in a friendly battle just because I wanted to win. It seemed my best chance with our huge difference in height was to try and sneak a hit in at his legs. I switched from my Soresu stance to Makashi. I couldn't remember which now, but one of the Ancient Jedi I had read about had used Makashi so I taught myself the basics with help from Master Drallig.

My change of stance caught my opponent off guard and he looked confused. I smiled despite myself, no one ever used Makashi anymore. I took a few steps closer and he regained his composure I did a quick thrust which he was able to deflect and tried to send an over head struck down towards me but my new stance allowed me parry and deflect it away instead of trying to catch it like before. His eyes showed a renewed intensity and I could feel his determination not to be embarrassed by a youngling. I did a sideways cut at his chest trying to make his defensive focus become his upper body so I could get an opening at his legs later. He simply jumped back dodging my saber all together, but swung his blade upwards in rhythm ,this time I had no choice but a direct block based on our angles, but I quickly pushed his blade back down off mine and tried another sideways which he blocked. I smiled feeling his confidence fall and my own rise I stepped back and attempted a over head strike, much like his first swing and he blocked it again in rhythm, but there was little power behind my strike on purpose as the force behind his block gave me enough momentum to swing the blade backwards and cut downwards at his feet. "Owwwh!" We cried out in pain simultaneously. I fell backward and he almost lost his balance, now trying to stand entirely on his right leg after I had I smacked him good on his left calf with the training saber, unfortunately as I did that he slashed downward at me and hit me strong on the right side of my neck and collar bone. The pain was immense, but my pride numbed it. I didn't win, but I also didn't lose.

Master Windu stepped toward us now and the padawans and Jedi who had been watching actually started to applaud us. I extinguished my blade and stood up with my hand on my neck comforting the burn and extended the other one towards my opponent who now smiled realizing that even though it was a draw, he had allowed himself to be bested. He shook my hand "That was impressive, my name's Ando'nar."

I nodded happily. "My name's Teej, its uh nice to meet you." He laughed and walked over to his padawan friends who had already begun to tease him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Very impressive youngling. You may just make it yet." My face hurt from the smile I couldn't get rid of, one duel and Master Windu had let go of his disappointment, for hope that I could succeed.


	5. Chapter Four

"Master, I'll admit for two as young as they are, the spar was impressive, but why are we here?" The elder Bimm could only shake his head and sigh from a top the balcony where the we stood watching the impromptu padawan tournament.

"You need an apprentice, you know this and I know this. Younglings, need a master, you know this and I know this."

"But Auturo, these padawans already have their own Masters." I whined a little.

"You think you're so smart don't you? Well one of these fine competitors is actually a youngling that I was specifically told you might want to meet, I swear I didn't know that they'd be here either, I just like to see the future of the temple in action. It is by coincidence that Mace Windu has a youngling in this tournament. Coincidence or the will of the force." The old Bimm gave me a sly look, he jokingly chalked up any number of things as being the will of the force. I remember asking him as an apprentice why we were always out of milk. Of course it was 'The will of the force'.

I shook my head. "If you say so Master, but which one of them could possibly be a youngling, the techniques used so far have been pretty sound and smooth, unless Cin Drallig is hounding the poor things day and night." He leaned his right side on the balcony to face me better.

"I promise that there is one youngling here and only one, but I taught you well enough, I want you to guess which one it is." Auturo waved his hand over the balcony as the third group of young combatants dueled. "Whoever it is they have had their match already."

I eyed the students now resting that had somewhat separated themselves from their audience and the other combatants. The two human females who had fought each other seemed too old and I was pretty sure I'd seen them leave for missions with their respective masters before, more importantly the force didn't single them out.

That left the Twi'lek in the standard tan robes and the Vurk boy dressed in the flimsy yellow garb. Both seemed to have skill beyond that of a youngling, especially the Vurk the way he had switched form mid-match. However, the Twi'lek, like the girls seemed to old and muscular. That meant it had to be the reptilian Vurk, but that really didn't seem right either.

"It couldn't be, you're pulling my leg Auturo." I gave up, it was easier to believe that Auturo was pulling my leg, than an unheralded youngling had nearly bested a padawan with an unorthodox and rare technique like Makashi.

"So you know it must be the young green one? The one who looks like a banana?" Auturo asked happily.

I was speechless and shook my head in disbelief while I eyed the Vurk. "It's amazing that one so young has at least a very basic grasp of Soresu and Makashi." Auturo placed his left arm on my shoulder.

"Only the best for you, my young padawan." We both laughed. "Now come we should meet this young musketeer before Windu has him sent off to the healers for that burn." I nodded my head in agreement.

I had thought solely about taking on a student while I waited for Auturo to return from the council chambers. It dawned on me rather quickly that not only, would the council grant him more missions if he had a padawan and I wouldn't be stuck at the temple anymore, but I also wouldn't be alone all the time. Every time Auturo left for a mission I was alone at the temple, left to practice a skill I might never use and have no one to talk to, ever since I had become Auturo's apprentice I had only really ever talked to him and him alone. I wasn't shy, but with all the things a padawan has to do with and for his Master, it was hard to keep up appearances with my old friends and now I never saw them. I wasn't looking for new friends either though, I would've liked too, but the opportunity didn't present itself often.

I still wasn't sure if I'd be a great master to any apprentice, but after thinking about it I was sure that with Auturo's help that I would at least be a competent one. Now that I had the Council's blessing as well my confidence had skyrocketed, the council didn't agree to things just for the sake of being agreeable. I believed they always acted in the best interests of the Order. Now with, the reassurance of the council and Auturo and the fact that the prospect I had my eyes was a damn near saber prodigy I felt real good about the whole thing.

As Cato and I strode past the silent padawans who watched their fighting friends' every move, I realized that now the Vurk youngling and the Twi'lek boy were talking to one another in deep conversation as they watched the competition as well.

Master Windu approached us before we got to close to the two boys. "You two know which one is Teej?" It was more a statement than an actual question, but I nodded my affirmation to him all the same.

"Alright, a word of warning Cato, do not let on why you are talking to him. Despite what some of the others have seen and the effort he put into that duel, I still do not think he is ready. A Jedi is much more than an individual who can swing a light saber and arrogance and good saber skills are a terrible combination for a youngling to have." I nodded once more.

"I understand Master."

Mace put a hand on my shoulder, "He's not a bad seed. I can even sense a renewed ambition in the boy, but he still tends to act like a child. He must show some more maturity and a consistent drive. When you're done talking to him make sure both of the boys head to the infirmary." Windu removed his hand from my shoulder and walked away.

When the great Master was out of ear shot and before we had reached the teenaged boys I had one more question for my master. "Master, shouldn't a boy still be at least little immature?"

"I don't know if they should be, but they always are." He responded

"Even me?" I asked

"Especially you." My old master was teasing me, but rather than reply I simply shook my head once more and became afraid that this new habit was going to give me a bad case of whiplash.


	6. Chapter Five

I took a seat on the hard marble floor against one of the temple's trademark stone columns that made up its skeleton. I was sweating to death even in my favorite yellow shirt that allowed for the Temple's cool air to breathe right through it. It was some sort of silk I think, most younglings had one although they all came in different colors mostly, I hadn't seen anyone else with this bright shade of yellow yet but me, and I think that's why its my favorite. Master Yoda says it makes me look like a banana with my green skin and I always got curious glances in the gaudy thing. I can't lie and say I don't like the attention.

There were two girls I didn't know fighting now, they were good, but I was too excited and exhausted from my own match to focus on them. I wanted to leave for the infirmary for my neck, it didn't hurt bad yet, but later after the adrenaline wore off I'm sure the burn would feel worse. Something made me stay on the floor though. I wasn't exhausted to where I couldn't move I just had this feeling that I should stay. Partly due to Master Windu's constant glances, but I don't know maybe it was the force or something. I had always been skilled in saber training and my reflexes were well enhanced by the force, but I didn't connect with it and excel in using it like some of my clan mates. I had to rely on basic intuition most of the time. It was kind of unfortunate, but if things worked out and I could get a master I'm sure they could help me and teach me to connect with it better.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you for a little?"

"Huh?" I didn't know if anyone I knew would be here, none of my friends from my clan would have known that I was supposed to be here. "Oh absolutely please sit down or stand up whatever you want to do!" It was Ando'nar, I didn't expect him to come over or want to talk to me since he must've been at least a year or two older than I was.

He laughed at my response, I realized I probably sounded younger and stupider than I was. I wanted to try and sound older than I actually was and not be so nervous. He sat cross legged next to me and I moved over so he could lean on the pillar a little bit too if he wanted. "Those are some pretty good moves you got kid."

"Hey! I'm not some little kid you know." He just laughed some more and waved his hand.

"I know, I'm only messing with you. Especially since that would mean a kid knocked the snot out of me." I shouldn't have been so defensive, I wanted to look cool, my clan mates thought I was cool, but this was a padawan. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead for being so ridiculous.

"Well you know, you were probably trying to let me win." I said. I didn't believe that, but after I said it I realized it could've been a possibility.

"Oh nah, just cause I didn't hack your head off your shoulders, doesn't mean I went easy on you. I might've underestimated you, but you won fair and square squirt." This time I smiled when he referenced our difference in age. I gotta play it cool.

"Well technically it was a tie, but thank you. So, who's your uh, Jedi Master?" I asked not really knowing what to say, but unwilling to let the conversation just end abruptly.

"Oh Master Satillia. She's an old human with glasses and real tangled, dry red gray hair. She's sorta strange, you know. Not the most exciting Jedi to be paired up with, in fact she's kind of like the temple hermit, but she's so nice and a great cook, so I can't complain especially with how much she's teaching me. Of course when we're not out on a mission if I want to practice my saber skills I have to come down here, she's always saying she's too old or too busy if I want to practice with her. I have a feeling though she'd teach me an even harder lesson than you did if she ever did practice with me." We both chuckled lightly, I had never met her I was sure, but I felt like I'd probably seen her in the library at some point.

"Who's your master?" He asked me and I felt embarrassed "Oh kriff, I'm sorry squirt I forgot for a second, its my bad I'm sorry. Don't worry though you look to be at about that age when you get chosen."

"Thanks, I hope I get picked by someone soon though. I'm almost thirteen and I have a feeling I'd suck at farming or whatever they do at the Agri-Corps." He laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Listen, with those saber skills there's no way you'll be stuck digging up turnips for the rest of your life. You ever see any masters around your clan or somewhere who might be taking an interest in you?" He was making me feel better, but his question unfortunately created more doubt.

"Not really, the only master I see regularly that's not my clan teacher is Master Windu, but I'm positive he doesn't want to train me. Sometimes I feel like he's trying to help me, but a lot of the time he just acts mean to me." I felt the same master look at us at the mention of his name and Ando'nar and I glanced at him from across the room by the stairs and he was glaring at me. Ando'nar burst into hysterics, but I really saw Master Windu too often to laugh too hard.

"Yeah, I don't think you should worry about him being your master. And don't worry about him being especially mean to you, that's just how he is. He's probably made Master Yoda cry, the big bully." He started laughing again and this time I could feel Master Windu's evil eye shift towards Ando'nar until two Jedi came down the staircase and he began to talk to them.

"Don't worry though really. It won't do you any good and you seem like you have too much potential as to where the council would just let you be sent off to farm forever." I nodded and hoped he was right. I didn't know what to say next, but I didn't have to say anything. "Did you hear about the Eriadu Trade Summit?" He asked me. I didn't mind the subject change and he had already made me feel more confident.

"It sounds sorta familiar, but I'm more into books than the news." I said.

"Oh squirt, its a major deal. I know the news can be a drag, but you should try and stay on top of current events, that's the one thing, or actually one of the tons of things my Master never shuts up about, but she's right. Anyway, some senator from Naboo organized this whole political meeting where the Trade Federation would be taxed more heavily if they were to build their own army for protection and what not, but some crazy group sabotaged the whole thing and killed almost all of the Trade Federation's delegates and almost killed the Chancellor."

"Wow how had I not heard people talking about this in the Temple?" I was completely shocked.

"Well that's the worst part, we were supposed to be protecting everyone at the meeting and since it failed now the Jedi are in some hot water. I don't think its real fair though."

"How couldn't the Jedi there stop it?" I asked, completely invested in what he was saying.

"I'm not so sure on the details, but I think a security droid was sabotaged or something and it was locked in a room with the delegates. I don't know how they didn't know it would happen, but things are a little tense in the republic right now. Its sorta scary, some people, most people think it'll all blow over. My Master though, she says things are going to be intense now and for the years to come because of what happened." He was wearing a concerned look now, I could tell he had the same feeling as his Master.

"At least there'll be something for the Jedi to do now, right?" I asked hopefully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know squirt, I mean I like getting out of the temple, but I got a real bad feeling about all this. Maybe it's nothing. Oh hello Masters!" Ando'nar quickly stood up and bowed before I even saw the two men who approached us, but I quickly followed his lead.

"Good afternoon Masters." I said. The older of the two was an old furry type of Jedi with floppy ears and a real pointed face with spots of grey in his fur, his eyes still had a bright fire in them that showed a great deal of spunk. The younger one was just a human in traditional robes with dark hair and prominent eye brows. His skin was an even olive tone that made his green eyes stand out.

"Hello gentlemen." The elder alien smiled warmly and his young friend gave a quick nod and friendly smile. "That was really quite the show you two put on."

"Very impressive actually." The Human added.

"Thank you very much sirs we're honored." I let Ando'nar handle the conversation from our side, I didn't know what to say or why they were talking to us. Maybe Ando'nar knew them, his mannerisms didn't make me think so though.

"I'm sure you two make your own Masters quite proud." Bimm! That's what he was, a Bimm.

"Oh well I owe it to Master Satillia, Sir."

"Ah! So you must be Ando'nar, me and Satillia are actually good friends. She speaks quite highly of you. She says you're always pestering her to saber practice with you, but from what I just saw I'm not sure you need the practice."

"I'm flattered Master, but I know I'm still pedestrian at best."

"So you know some pedestrians with light sabers do you?" Both of them smiled, but I looked away from the nice elder Master to the young human who was already looking at me. Studying me almost.

"What about you master swordsman?"

"Oh me? No sir, I'm afraid I don't know many pedestrians." I said not wanting to admit that I did not already have a master.

"I see your wit is on par with your saber skills. That could be a dangerous combination young one." He smiled as he spoke, I already really like this old alien. His whole aura was light and kind, but I still didn't want to answer his question.

"You must forgive my friend Master, while it's hard to believe he is only an initiate still." Ando'nar must've felt that I would not give up that information happily, but I was relieved he referred to me as an initiate rather than a youngling. I wasn't a child anymore.

"I'm sure that is one truth that won't exist for very long. Me and my young friend here must be going, but please know that I, Master Auturo and him, Knight Montserri are at your disposal. You two should get yourselves to the infirmary though, before you really feel those burns."

We nodded our thanks and they began to leave, but suddenly the Human, Montserri turned around and said "Remember, Teej not being chosen as an apprentice is nothing to be ashamed of."


	7. Chapter Six

**Cato's POV**

"So tell me Cato, what's your verdict? Do you feel the boy is suitable to be your first apprentice?" Auturo asked me as he placed a cup of tea down before him on the low blue plain coffee table in his standard spartan Jedi's apartment that had been uncommonly decorated and spiced up with the trinkets, trophies and treasures the old Bimm had come across in his ninety year career. There was art work lining the wall like tapestries from Tatooine to war masks from Nelvaan. Other Jedi were known to take collectibles form their journeys across the stars, but none to the extent that Auturo felt necessary. He was a collector he said, but a pack rat if you asked me, and he took whatever wasn't nailed down. Even his own bed belonged to a former head of state from Alderaan and the chairs in which we sat were given to him by a smuggler friend from Dantooine. His friend had never said where they came from, only that the contact he was meant to deliver them to wouldn't be needing them anymore. They were both elegant and regal, red velvet lined rocking chairs made from a polished oak. They had to be antiques, but their pristine condition made them seem new.

"He didn't seem nearly as immature as Windu had led us to believe, but I still felt something was amiss."

"Really? Well tell me my young friend."

"You must've sensed it also, but it was his shame that he had not been made an apprentice yet."

"That hardly seems like a concern Cato."

"Master, he is not too old to be chosen yet and to not be picked thus far isn't a shameful thing. He radiated with shame from it though, you must've felt it? I sense he may have too much pride."

"I didn't pick up on pride, but perhaps you are right." We continued to sip our warm drinks and think over the promising boy. "Perhaps, its not pride, but high expectations for himself that made him feel ashamed or maybe not shame, but embarrassment. With the high expectations that he could have for himself, he would have to practice a lot and attempt to better himself immensely. Determination is not a quality that can be easily taught." I looked at him taking in what he said and he stood up to go refill his cup.

"I don't know master. Windu put a heavy stressing on the fact that he was immature. Would an immature boy spend most of his free time practicing and learning?"

"You saw the spar, so this one must." I scratched at my chin and thought even deeper about the Vurk boy. He didn't seem to have any overly negative traits, but I didn't want some sort of problem child as my first apprentice. I was hardly an adult myself and knew little to nothing of how to care for children. It was possible the grim Master Windu was being overly negative and judgmental of the young boy. It was in his character to be hard on students. And to be negative. And to be judgmental.

"It is possible Cato, that the boy is still immature in many of the ways young boys are, but it seems undeniable that he can put the immaturity aside when important tasks are involved." Auturo came back around to his chair and sat down. His master was right.

"I will continue to watch over him Master."

**Teej's POV**

The infirmary was a strange place to be. I didn't mind it as others did so much, but I found the white walls and the white lights and the white floor to be overwhelming at times. It wasn't bright, but blinding. Ando'nar or Andy as he had told me to call him had left to see his master a few minutes ago, the burn on his leg was very minor. Lucky him. The healer I had seen had said it'd been a long time since he had seen a burn like the one I had. It ran from the whole side of neck to the crevice in my collar bone.

I had had to lay down on my left side while he put a special salve that smelt of mint on my neck, it stung every time he touched it, but he was also using the force to try and take my pain away. He didn't say his name, but I was grateful for his help. Now though, I was alone sitting down in the empty waiting room waiting for the healer to return with some salve that I could take with me back to my clan's sleeping area. I was excited to see my friends for the first time since this morning with all that had happened, but I was also confused.

The Jedi Knight Montserri had known my name without me telling him and the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was using the force to study me. But why? I wanted to find his room and ask him, but at the same time I just wanted to rest after seeing my friends. I wasn't sure if it would be right to seek him or Master Alavar out even though they said Ando'nar and I could.

"Here you go youngling." I saw the old man reenter the waiting room smiling with a small bag which must've had the salve in it. I stood to take it from him.

"Thank you very much sir."

"Oh it was my pleasure and please come back if it starts to act up in some way or if you run out of the salve. I am almost always here, but even if I'm not someone else will be. Have a good evening." He put his hand on my shoulder smiling again and then walked back out of the waiting room and into the actual infirmary.

I turned to make my way back to the clan room when I had an idea. Maybe I could seek out Master Windu. I don't know how willing he would be to talk with me about the two Jedi, but if I came to apologize again and thank him first, he might be willing to talk to me.

The longer I walked and the closer I got to the clan room, the more tired I became and before I knew it I was there and exhausted.

"Hey Teej where you been? No one's seen you all day!" It was Vera the extremely bright and friendly orange and blue Togruta in my clan. All together there were nine of us in the clan and somehow we all managed to be good friends. Especially Vera, everyone liked her.

"I've just been busy a lot since our lecture this morning."

"Oh my gosh that was so funny this afternoon when you feel asleep. You were even talking in your sleep!" She started to laugh heartily, but I just looked at her and she I didn't think it was that funny. "I'm sorry Teej, but don't feel bad about it. It really was funny." I sighed and guessed she was right. I suddenly realized that we were alone.

"Where is everyone else?'

"Oh well they all wanted to go practice their saber skills, but I wanted to study a little more about what Master Windu said in case there's some sort of quiz. Hey since you missed most of it you could study with me!" She smiled brightly and I couldn't say no. I knew she didn't like being alone, but impressing the master's was even more important to her than to me I think.

"Of course I'll study with you, I just hope I don't become more of a burden to you since I really don't remember much, I have had such a busy day thus far that any Alderaanian seems about the same as the next." I wasn't going to tell her what happened, because I wanted to tell everyone at the same time and see the amazed looks on their face when I described the duel, but if they weren't back before I went to bed maybe it'd be too late and they wouldn't believe me.

"Well you know, all of those humans do look the same." We both laughed it was a harmless inside joke that almost every non human in the temple was in on. Even if we didn't believe it, it was still a fun thing to say. "But where were you today? If you don't mind me asking." I smiled that she had taken the bait and I began to describe in great detail and enthusiasm everything that had happened since I had had to talk with Master Windu after our lecture till after I left the infirmary. I of course left out the boring parts, like when I had almost cried in the library and the trip to the library as a whole. Her face changed expression with each new event described and I got the feeling she was embellishing it some, but as a whole I felt she was entertained and interested and was trying to make sure I knew that. I liked to consider myself a good story teller and she had always been nice enough to try and reinforce this idea in my head even if she didn't think I was.

"So you really beat him? The Twi'lek? Even though he was so much taller and older than you?"

"Well it was actually a draw, but I think I almost won and you know what Master Yoda says, 'Size matters not'." I tried to give my best Yoda impression with the backwards talking and waved an imaginary gimer stick and she laughed. She was one of those people that you could just tell that when she got older she would be immensely beautiful. An outward appearance that would match up perfectly with her inner self. Already she was as cute as a young girl could be with great blue inviting eyes that poured out so much emotion. They always reinforced how kind she was, but in different ways and showing different kinds of warmth. I never tried to impress her more than any of my other clan mates, but just now as she began to describe the Alderaanian hierarchy I began to wonder why. I tried to pay attention as she kept looking back and forth from her holo-book to me, but I just kept admiring her and trying to imagine the Jedi she'd someday be.

I had no doubts that several masters already had their eye on her. She had excellent grades, she wasn't the duelist that I or most of the clan was, but she more than made up for it with her ability to use the force. And she wasn't just good in one area like healing like one might suspect. Like I had a basic grasp on most saber styles and techniques she was able to perform nearly every basic power with ease from mind tricks to telekinesis. Her connection to the force must've been at least three times stronger than the one I had. I wasn't jealous, in fact it only made her easier to admire.

I was able to regain my focus on her lessons and we continued to study for an hour or two more and our clan mates began to return, but I didn't care and telling them all what had happened didn't seem as important anymore. Finally, I regrettably told her I had to goto sleep after my long day and as we said good night and I thanked her for helping me study I really wanted to give her a hug or something, but in the awkward silence that grew while I stood smiling and she just stared at me confusedly I decided against it and went to my cot in a hurry.

A/N: I will almost never post an authors note like this unless absolutely necessary, but I am updating information about this story on my profile and you can check that out every once in a while to see if I have posted anything important about chapter updates or something like that.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Cato's POV**

I just stared out into the sunset while I waited, my hands grasping the smooth marble of the balcony railing and my eyes fixated above the city planet's constant traffic and on to the warm orange sun sinking in the distance. The sun's beautiful glow gave a false impression that Couruscant as a whole was a beautiful place to be and to live. In reality, it was as dangerous and dirty place to live as any. I had always thought that once I became a Jedi I could be more proactive in cleaning up the planet where we lived. It seemed if as if the Senate and the Jedi council too as a result turned a blind eye towards to the grime in the background.

I was one of the few temple residents who had never even left Couruscant till my first mission having been born on planet. Even in geography and history classes as a youngling I never assumed Couruscant was as magnificent as it is. When I stepped foot on Toola for the first time as a padawan, I finally realized varied and wonderful the universe truly is.

It was possible, the council was beginning to think it was time to start cleaning up our center of the universe. Before Qui-Gon had been sent with his padawan to the strange Jin'ha planet of Obredaan to rescue Masters Plo Koon and Eeth Koth, the council had tasked Qui-Gon's padawan, Ben something or other with taking care of a few lowlife gangsters here on planet. Somehow the rescue mission and clean up operation were related, but I was unsure how and no one had cared to fill in me or Auturo yet. Qui-Gon and his apprentice had been back from Obredaan for almost a week though I think, but they were already in the council chambers most likely being briefed on their new mission. They were so lucky. It seemed as though the two were never here, but somehow I was always stuck here and I knew Qui-Gon's reputation, as did everyone else in the temple. He could've been put on the council already, but he was too stubborn and defiant. Maybe the council sent him on so many missions because he was such a nuisance. He claimed to follow the will of the force, more conservative Jedi said he was a loose cannon. I haven't met him personally, but Auturo never had a negative thing to say about the Master and it wasn't my place to make any sort of assumption. Still, I wish the council could award my obedience every once in a while instead of this Jedi who took their word very lightly apparently.

The council knows best, but I could handle a solo mission if they just gave me a chance. Maybe that's why I was here. Maybe Auturo had convinced the Council to give me a mission when he had talked with them about my taking on of an apprentice. Master Windu hadn't given me any clues when he sent me the holo-message, he didn't even ask if I had a made a decision about the youngling.

I had started watching Teej from afar in these past few days since his duel. He seemed to have the right qualities, but he had a tendency to show off. It was strange, he didn't appear arrogant, but he wanted his clan mates to know of his skill and think highly of him. I could sense his need of approval.

I think the most peculiar thing I had noticed about Teej was his what he did in his free time. If he wasn't in class, practicing with a saber or spending time with his clan mates doing the things typical of an initiate, he was in the library reading. The library seemed like a strange place for a boy who looked devoted to honing his combat skills. It couldn't be a bad thing though, I had actually taken to visiting the library every once in a while since I had become a knight. Probably for a different reason though.

The doors to the Council Chambers suddenly swooshed open and out walked Qui-Gon and his young apprentice. The apprentice wore a calm and serious face, but Qui-Gon had his usual quiet smile on that I had seen around the temple. I bowed as they moved past me and I entered the Chamber.

The Chamber could be overwhelming to some, the light side of the force very strong here like the rest of the temple, only different. It did not give off a soothing warmth like elsewhere, but an almost unnerving storm and the rain of this storm was wisdom. As a Jedi who went in search of wisdom it was a calming place for me to be. I often wondered if I could one day would be revered enough to become a member of the High Council.

In the center of the majestic Chamber all eyes were on me, but I wasn't nervous. I had no reason to be. I faced the far side of the room where Yoda and Windu sat and bowed deeply. "Hello Masters."

The twelve great masters nodded their greetings to me with many of them sharing a smile, not Mace Windu, but that was too be expected.

"Come closer to choosing a padawan, have you?" Yoda asked cutting to the chase before the sun had completely disappeared behind him.

"Yes and no Master. I have a particular pupil in mind, but have not stated my intentions yet. Its the Vurk youngling from Turtle Clan, Teej Hakoran I am sure he would make a fine apprentice, but I must admit I am still a little apprehensive Masters. Taking on a student is a large responsibility and I do not have a lot of personal experience to draw on that I could use to teach him. I want to make sure that when his training is done, he is the most complete Jedi I could help him to become."

"The two of you would be expected to learn a great deal from one another on missions you two would no doubt take on. And with all these dealings between the Trade Federation and the increased appearance of pirates in the mid and outer rim, missions may come much more frequently than you have experienced." It was Ki Adi Mundi the newest member of the High Council, I nodded slightly not knowing if missions could come any slower.

"Yes Master Mundi. I have no doubt that we would learn from one another, but I feel that before I take him on as my apprentice, I should gain more experience ,even if its only a it little would help greatly. If not for my sake than for that of my future pupil."

"Agree with you, we do." Master Yoda added this time. I couldn't help, but smile and Master Windu began to speak.

"You are to travel with Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to meet with the Trade Federation Viceroy on one of their ships in the Naboo system." I had heard about their blockade while trying to stay atop of current events in my never ending free time.

"Masters, should I attempt to bring Hakoran with me?"

"Leave him under the eye of Auturo, you should." I agreed with another nod. If I was going due to my lack of experience, then taking someone else along who had no experience made little sense.

"Master Jinn and his apprentice are scheduled to leave first thing tomorrow from the Chancellor's own docking bay at the senate building. Meet with Auturo tonight and ask him to watch the youngling. Qui-Gon will fill you on the specific details, but this is expected to be simple negotiations. You three will act as the Republic's ambassadors."

I bowed. "Thank you Masters." I turned and exited the Council Chamber and an even larger smile destroyed the modest one I had put on seconds earlier, destroying the cool and collected demeanor I had tried to display. Finally, a real mission. It was likely to be basic chit chat with snobby Neimodians, but it could become more, it could become a real genuine adventure. I know a Jedi shouldn't crave adventure, but I was so happy to be out doing something, anything once more.

When the elevator stopped at the level on which mine and Auturo's apartments were, I actually broke into a sprint to tell him the good news as soon as possible. I was blazing my way through the empty blue hallway after empty blue hallway passing the abodes of the Temple's Jedis, but when I turned the corner I bumped right into one of those almost knocking them right over.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I'm very sorry I am very embarrassed, I'm sorry." I grabbed the silver haired man, by the arm to help him steady himself. I was horrified when he looked up at me. "Master Dooku, my sincerest apologies, I'm just in a bit of a rush." He let out a deep sigh.

"Young fool. A Jedi must have patience. You'd do well to exercise some semblance of caution." He snapped at me. I took a step back and gave a deep bow, before power walking away back on track towards my master's room. That could've been much worse, he didn't seem to recognize me, Dooku had been my saber instructor when I was a youngling and I'd heard he'd only gotten grumpier with age. I couldn't imagine how.

Finally, I had arrived in front of my Master's room. Before knocking I tried to adjust myself by straightening my hair and robes and putting on an emotionless face.

_Knock Knock_

"Please whoever it is, go away! I'm just kidding please come in." The doors did their swoosh and I walked in, glad to see that he was alone and only playing dejarik by himself. He looked up at me and his floppy ears twitched. "Cato! Have a seat and play a round!"

"Oh, I don't know Master." I walked around and put my hands on the back of the elegant red chair across from him.

"Please just sit down, would ya? Humor your old master and let me wipe the floor with you."

"I can't resist a challenge like that." I took my seat and he restarted the holo-board. We started to play and even if he was the one who taught me and swore up and down that there were still hundreds of tricks he had yet to teach me, we were evenly matched every time we played. The ancient battle of wits was even more common than sabacc in the Jedi temple and everyone knew how to play. Auturo had even gotten Yoda to entertain the idea of a Temple wide dejarik tournament, though it never came to be.

"What brings you here on this fine night?" Auturo asked without moving his head up from the board, studying each piece.

"I really just stopped by to make sure you hadn't succumbed to old age Master." His parallel to the board looking at it from the right side, tilted up to stare at me.

"You, your children and your grandchildren will all be long dead before I'm being burnt up and cremated like a two credit bantha steak." I couldn't help, but laugh at the foolish old Bimm.

"Well, Master if you must know I actually came to ask you for a favor." He took his eyes off the board and his head was back up on his shoulders.

"Well, maybe I can help you. What's the problem?" I looked down at the board and realized my last move had been a mistake. I was going to getting forked if I didn't make the next few turns count.

"I was wondering if you'd like to watch over that Youngling for me, discreetly of course."

"Why discreetly?" Now neither one of us taking our eyes off the board.

"Isn't that how it should be, to feel and see how the boy is when he doesn't think anyone is watching?"

"It sounds an awful lot like spying."

"Hmm." The game was intensifying and I could feel the momentum changing. I'd soon have my Master on the ropes.

"If I watch over the boy, I will talk to him. That's the best way to get know someone after all."

"Master I'd really prefer if you didn't."

"Why? Because you feel your way is best? Nonsense, but I'll be diplomatic. If you win I'll do it your way."

"Fine."

"Deal."

"Deal."

The game progressed, somehow the tension kept rising. Neither one of us wanted to lost now with the extra stakes layered on to bragging rights.

"Why would I need to watch the boy?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that forever." I took my eyes up off the board and almost started to smile. "I think it might be a little hard for me to-"

"Quick its your turn."

"Sorry," I made the move I had already planned out, without a second thought. "It'll be hard for me to watch over him because-"

"Your turn." I sighed and made the next move that seemed the best with only a glance. His intensity was alarming.

"Master the council has given me a mission."

"Yes!" We both smiled triumphantly, but then he said "I win! You'll never beat your old Master! Maybe someday after your children and grandchildren have passed away and I'm on my deathbed I'll teach you my best tricks."

"Didn't you hear me?" This scruffy nerf herder. "I said I've got a mission Master."

"Yes!" This time he stood up and leaned across the table and squeezed me tight as possible with a congratulatory hug. "I knew they'd give you one soon!"


	9. Chapter Eight

**Auturo's POV**

There was no wind in the lake of morning sunlight on the Chancellor's landing pad. It was a perfect day as I saw it. It looked like Qui-Gon's apprentice thought it could only be perfect if he had slept an extra hour or two. The youth loved to sleep as much as they needed to eat. I remember when training Cato, I was always afraid he'd start eating the furniture in my apartment. I'd never understand children, especially human children.

The shuttle that was scheduled to take the three Jedi to the Naboo system would be here any minute, but of course Cato had not arrived yet. He must've slept in and he would probably try to blame this on me for 'forcing' him to play rounds of dejarik late into the morning, but I wasn't the one pouring caf down their own throat until they finally one upped their old Master. It was funny and I wasn't worried about him being a no show, I could sense he was on his way. I only hoped that he would arrive before the shuttle. A Jedi needed patience, but punctuality was a pretty good skill to have to.

The Chancellor had yet to arrive either, but I expected him to follow the political fashion of the times and not show up at all. Valorum seemed a nice enough fellow, and the Valorum political dynasty had done a pretty good job of not destroying the entire universe in the hundreds of years since the Ruusan Reformation, but still he was a politician and whether they were the tribal leaders on Kashyyk, a senator from Alderaan or even the ambitious Jedi Master looking for a seat on the High Council, they were all politicians and they were all almost always looking out for themselves almost all of the time. He probably had to butter up representatives from the planets with the most to give. The Jedi had no choice whether Valorum was our worst enemy or greatest ally, but to obey to him and the republic as they needed us. It wasn't right.

"Auturo, my old friend. How is it we live in the same Temple and never manage to see one another."

"It is truly a crime, Master Jinn. When you all return you must come to my apartment for some dejarik and tea." Master Jin nodded thoughtfully and walked over to me.

"If I remember correctly you almost beat me once."

"I forgot how quickly you humans age, your memory must be fading my old friend. Are you sure you don't want me to take your place on this mission?" We both smiled, our taunting all in good fun.

"When we return, I promise on behalf of myself and my apprentice, we will take you up on your offer."

"Speaking of apprentice, I don't believe we've been introduced." I said gesturing for the young man to come over to where me and Qui-Gon stood in the sunlight. "My name is Auturo Alavar, mister...?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" The young man smiled and extended his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Master."

"Oh I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine. I can sense that you have a great destiny." And I really could, this padawan had something special. The young man gave a nervous smile, he didn't seem like the type who enjoyed compliments.

"I don't remember you ever saying that to me." We turned to see Cato crossing the shaded interior of the Chancellor's floor coming towards us.

"I was afraid you weren't coming" I called to him.

"And Masters aren't supposed to talk up their own apprentices." Qui-Gon added.

Despite his constant losing last night and the sleep he had also lost, enthusiasm radiated off of my usually reserved friend. It was good to see, he could joke and debate with the best of them, but he was hardly ever the initiator. Hopefully some time with the free spirit Jinn was would open him up some. Although, his own apprentice didn't seem like the talkative type either.

"When's the shuttle coming?" Cato asked

"Oh its come and gone. The mission's over you should've been here earlier." He gave me a warning glance that I retaliated against with a sly smile.

"It should be here at any moment, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm Cato Montserri, I've heard a lot about you around the temple. This should be a real fun, interesting mission."

"I don't know about that. This is only supposed to be simple negotiations." Qui-Gon said.

"I suppose it'd be best if I hoped that you're right, but if some sort of action does occur I can't say I'd be broken up about it." Cato replied. I wouldn't out right encourage his enthusiasm for danger, but I didn't feel the need to try and discourage it. He knew well enough that a Jedi should not crave adventure, but it was a cardinal sin by any stretch. He had been held captive by the Temple's durasteel and marble walls for too long and he needed some fun.

The dark red shuttle came swooping down out of traffic and landed gently on the platform and the walkway descended for the three passengers.

"I see no expense was wasted when procuring your ship." In all honesty it was a piece of junk, the paint was coming off and rust began to decorate the side of the shuttle. "Have a good safe trip nonetheless my friends. And may the force be with you."

The three comrades made their goodbyes and with their long flowing Jedi robes dancing in a light breeze they marched up the walkway and towards their mission. I suddenly had a feeling that Cato would get his wish, that this mission would not be a run of the mill negotiation with greedy business men.

I stood watching the shuttle fly off for a few minutes until it had left the atmosphere and my range of visibility, but continued to look up at and watch all the passers bye in their shuttles and speeders all with their own lives and concerns. It would've been nice to bask in the sunlight and watch traffic for hours, but a gargantuan hole in my stomach made that impossible. While I might've gotten up early enough to use the sonic shower and brew a pot of caf, breakfast was a key component that I had decided to skip in order to be here on time. Cato probably had a big greasy delicious breakfast with ham and eggs and that's why he was late.

I started to walk back to the parking garage on the lower level of the senate building, realizing if I wanted to go out and eat somewhere and get my own greasy ham and eggs I'd have to go back to my room and grab some credits. I sighed. It was such a nice day that I'd be foolish to spend it all in the Temple.

Skipping meditation on the finer philosophical elements of the universe I instead debated the pros and cons of making my own breakfast or going out to eat while I drove back to the Temple. I was being harassed on my fly back, all these force forsaken slime balls nearly crashing into me while I weaved in and out of traffic. It was amazing how careless some of these people in their speeders were they had to know that a Jedi always had the right away when turning.

**Teej's POV**

I scratched my head literally trying to rack my brain for an answer. How many moons did Bothawui have? It was a pretty easy question and I knew the answer, I just couldn't remember. Ever since that day with Master Windu and the duel I had had with Ando'nar, I'd been trying my best in every class instead of floating along like I had been. I studied with and without Vera so much now and it had paid off already. I got nearly every question right on our test on Alderaan and felt that so far I had gotten every question right on this test about Bothawui. Even outside of my Galactic Geography class the extra effort I put in had shown in my other classes, Math, Politics and History of the Jedi. It would've made more sense for me to fall asleep in class now that I spent all of my free time being productive, but that wasn't the case.

I was even practicing my saber skills even more often and much harder than I used to. When my clan first started practicing saber skills we all of course learned Form I: Shii-Cho just to learn the basics of combat, but we quickly moved on to Form V: the Shien version which taught us to repel blaster fire expertly, Drallig and other masters said repelling blaster fire was the most useful technique for Jedi to learn with the Sith being extinct and Dark Jedi only happened once in a life time. Most initiates either learned Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru or continued with Form V in either Djem So or Shien styles from there depending on their physical gifts and connection with the force which would then be their expertise. I however, had become a natural and even before I had discovered Makashi would practice Forms I, III, IV and V religiously. Later after reading about it I convinced Master Drallig to teach me Form II and then added that to my regiment, but it was only now that I had begun to combine the forms in practice duels like I had against Ando'nar.

I hadn't even been to the library except to study in a while. I was too devoted to honing my craft. If I wasn't studying I was driving Master Drallig up a wall begging to him practice with me or teach me Form VII. When Drallig had had enough of me I practiced with anyone who was around. My confidence hadn't ballooned since I fought Ando'nar, but my passion for using a lightsaber had. I could be the best and I wanted to be the best. It didn't matter who practiced with me or if I lost, I would continue to practice for hours and now I had the burns and bruises to prove it. I had bested several initiates and padawans and even two Knights that I had to beg to practice with me after every other challenger had come and gone. I still lost plenty of matches, but not with any sort of frequency and the losses came to those I should lose to. I could tell Master Drallig and other Masters who had come and seen my determination were concerned and it took constant debate with them to even then I only partially convinced them that I was not practicing with or out of anger, that I had no dark intentions.

I attacked my class work in the same manner. I read every sort of book and encyclopedia entry on Bothawui I could find and filled data pads with mountains of notes on different mathematical formulas. Even Vera was impressed and that was so fulfilling.

Between all my saber training and studying, she was the one individual that I could stop whatever I was doing for. Studying with her wasn't as efficient as efficient as studying by myself, but that was my fault. I would interrupt her trains of thought with bad jokes and shy compliments to try and make her smile. I think she knew and I think when she did smile, it wasn't because I had actually said something funny, just that she thought I was funny, that I was the joke. It didn't matter so much, I mean nothing could ever happen between us as two hopeful Jedis to be. It was just friendship, with puppy love on my end like in some of the books I had read. I hope we'll be friends forever.

Three! It was three moons. Bothawui had three moons. I filled in my answer and smiled brightly and largely knowing that after answering that question the test was over and I must've gotten every question right. I got up and placed the exam paper on my instructors desk, nodding to her as I did. I turned to leave flashing a smile to Vera and giving her a thumbs up on the way out.

I was tempted to go back to library and study for a little while or even read leisurely again, but I really wanted to ask Master Drallig again if he'd teach me Juyo, but always he said I wasn't ready and that Juyo was too dangerous. I tried not to pester him about it too much, but I wanted to be as complete as possible. I started to jog to the practice area, to get my muscles relaxed and my blood plumping.

The area was unfortunately empty except for Master Drallig. Maybe since we were alone he'd finally agree to show me Juyo, he was a tough teacher, but he had a soft center for dedicated students like me.

"Master Drallig! Good morning." I called to him while he stood gazing out the window and he turned to me with a muted smile.

"Hello Hakoran." He was one of the few people who preferred to call me by my family name instead of my first name. Even Master Windu called me Teej and he was a distant man. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I had an exam today Master."

"Did you pass?" He gave me a stern look, he wanted the truth while I walked towards him.

"I'm positive I did Master." He smiled.

"Good. There is no doubt why you're here, so follow me to the outdoor area. Grab a training saber." He left his perch by the bay window and moved past his office to large veranda where he loved to practice. He only practiced in doors as often as he did so other Jedi wouldn't have to look hard to find him, but when he could he went outside, even in the rain. I quickly looked for my favorite training saber with the orange crystal, there wasn't anything particular about this one, I was just comfortable with the grip.

I followed him outside and realized how absolutely beautiful it was today. A little chilly in the shade, but glorious in the bright sunlight that painted the cityscape.

"Can you please teach me Juyo today? I may not be a master of any of the other techniques yet" I put a special emphasis on 'yet', "But I am capable of learning it." He shook his head negatively.

"Hakoran, you know why I won't yet teach you Juyo. It is too tempting, to easy to be corrupted by. You're not ready yet. I'm sorry, but I promise if you come back to me after you've been chosen as a padawan, I will teach you." I smiled big, it wasn't a perfect answer, but he had relented finally to teach me even if it wasn't going to happen soon. If it ever happened. I hadn't been approached by any Master or Knight since the duel, I stayed hopeful though, that maybe my new, improved grades and building reputation as a duelist would attract someone.

"Thank you Master, thank you very much I will take you up on that offer I promise." He gave a quick muted smile. I knew he liked me even though he tried not to show it too much. Sometimes I thought Master Drallig himself might even pick me as an apprentice, if he wasn't so busy teaching saber techniques. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him looking for the holo-droid that usually sparred with me when no one else was around to.

"Well, I thought I might see how good you really are today." He took out his own saber and messed with the settings on the bottom, making sure it was on training mode. I felt nerves creep up on me, I had never sparred with him before and he was the Master of Masters. Mace Windu and Yoda were probably the only two whose skills topped his. I took a deep breath, there was no reason to be nervous. This is just a spar and I would treat it as if he were any other opponent. I ignited my blade.

"Your move Master." I took my Makashi defensive stance first. Master Drallig was a Master of all forms and Makashi or Soresu were the best way to counteract any form defensively. I picked Makashi just because.

He ignited his dark green blade and I waited for him to make his move, a deep concentration in his eyes.

I didn't wait long when he jumped high and lunged down at me his blade crackled against mine as I brought it up high and deflected his strike. It seemed he would use Ataru, which made sense with all of our open space.

I lunged forward at him and he backflipped out of the way and then rolled forward slashing at my ankles. I jumped over his blade and swung down at him as he rose. His blade caught mine and he tried to gain leverage on me, moving from a crouching position to a standing one, forcing his weight on to me and our blades. I was worried, I had used Makashi to avoid a battle of strength like this one. I was being forced to walk backwards now under his strength.

I kicked him hard in the shin, but he pushed hard against me when I did and I toppled backwards onto the ground, but he had to regather himself from the hard kick before he could take advantage and I stood back up. He leapt at me with an arcing cut that I blocked, but he jumped over me before I could counter hit. I turned around and he was running at me for a deep slashing cut and I barely rolled out of the way as he went past.

"You are doing well. Your upper body strength is a problem, but you must know that already." I nodded to focused for words. I could see that he was still going easy on me and that gave me a renewed vigor. I had to fight harder, I wanted him to give me his best. I switched from Makashi stance to Ataru. My Ataru wasn't so complete as my Makashi due to my weaker connection to the force and its reliance on force enhanced agility, but it would enable me to attack and move faster. And maybe I could surprise Master Drallig and myself with my own abilities.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Auturo's POV**

Everyone and their force forsaken Master had to stop me on my way to my apartment. I couldn't have been this popular if I invented the lightsaber. Everybody wants to know, 'Auturo! Auturo! What are we gonna do about the Trade Federation?!' For the love of all things blue and breathing, being old doesn't make me some sort of expert. And worse then being singled out for being so 'old and respected' I was also being pestered while I was old, respected and uncomfortably hungry. There was no way I could have breakfast in the cafeteria now, I'd have Knights jumping down my throat in the way of my ham and eggs.

It was the first time I had resorted to stealth since my mission on Bothawui tracking that arms dealer. Cato was still my apprentice then and we had to get a log book with customer information, but now I needed to get back to my speeder in the hangar with as little interference as possible. The stakes couldn't be higher.

It was still early enough to cut through the practice area and not have to worry about running into anyone. Younglings would be in class, and hopefully Jedi and padawans would be eating breakfast like I should've been. They didn't really flock there until a little before lunch for whatever reason so that meant I'd only run into Cin or some other instructor and maybe the odd Knight practicing alone. If Cin wasn't there than that'd be fine, but if he was I might even ask him to join me. He wasn't one to talk politics.

I snuck down the few hallways from my abode to the practice area masterfully. I even cloaked my signature, just to see if I still could. The only chance I had of giving myself away was if someone heard my stomach growl. An old man like me ought to mess around like this if he doesn't want to become useless. All the hallways had been pretty empty thus far and I probably could've stormed through them all the same.

The practice area as I predicted was completely empty, but I sensed something here. A great struggle? No, a struggle, but not a great one by any means except perhaps the effort being exerted on one side. Drallig must've been taking some young blood to school. I smirked at that, everyone was quick to call Master Windu the best swordsman in the Temple, but who do they think taught him? I was ready to continue my journey towards a sacred plate of ham and eggs, but the force told me not to. To wait, to look upon Cin Drallig and his student.

I felt now both force signatures as I walked to the veranda on which they fought. Of course Drallig was the stronger one, but the weaker one I recognized. The force is a mystery to me even now after a life time of servitude. It was the boy, Hakoran.

I put more life into my steps, keeping a balance of speed and stealth, not wanting to interrupt the practice bout.

Teej was wiping sweat with a three fingered hand off his large crested head. He had discarded the top portion of his robes now, fighting shirtless with determination in his eyes. The force swirled around him, but he did not notice it. He wanted to be calm and focused, the force was trying to pass through him, but he couldn't open himself. That was strange, but not uncommon amongst younglings.

Drallig on the other hand, did seem to be a little strained. More due to the length of this bout than the effort he put into it I was sure.

"Good, good. I sense you are closed off, let the force come to you. It wants to help you, be a part of you. Once it does you won't have to work so hard." The boy nodded. Talking seemed beyond what he was currently capable of. He was so far engrossed in this bout, a bout he know he must not stand a chance in.

Drallig cut sideways and the boy blocked, but it was a feint and sliced up at his smaller opponent's chest. Miraculously Teej jumped quickly into a front flip over the saber instructor before he could be clipped. It was all for not however, as he gave a quick lunge while Drallig turned around, Cin moved out of the way of the training blade and gave the boy a quick tap on the wrist with his own blade.

The boy loosened his stance, extinguished his blade and started shaking his right hand vigorously.

"Ouch ouch ouch." He gave the Master a quick bow while muttering small swears of pain.

"You did well Hakoran." Cin said and patted the boy on the shoulder after extinguishing his own blade. I started clapping and moved towards them, the feeling of emptiness in my stomach returning. I hadn't noticed that it left.

"Very entertaining. That was an impressive display." I said.

"Ah, Master Alavar its a pleasure seeing you this morning." Drallig bowed with his welcome.

"Hello Master." Teej gave a deep bow and I smiled at him, he knew his place despite his unlimited potential. I knew why the force called me here now.

"What brings you here friend?" Drallig asked me.

"I've come to see this one believe it or not." I motioned at Teej. It was a half truth, I didn't intentionally look for the boy, but the force made it so. Teej himself looked extra surprised.

"Me, sir?" He asked.

"You, sir." I replied squeezing a smile out of the boy and Drallig. "Have you had breakfast yet? Lunch? Brunch? You want a snack?"

"Uh No sir, I mean yes, uh."

"Well it doesn't matter either way, you're coming with me on official business." I gave him a wink just to inform him that it wasn't serious. "Grab your stuff." He nodded and ran off to grab the top part of his tunic at the end of the veranda.

"Taking an interest in Hakoran?" Drallig asked quietly.

"Oh heavens no, I'm too old."

"Well they say no Master is too old if its the right student." I nodded at that. I had thought a few times while teaching Cato that I was too old then to be anyone's master.

"This boy is for Cato. The two will make a great pair. I can feel it." I said and then he lit up for the reality of the situation. I could sense he was relieved someone had taken an interest in the boy.

"Alright Hakoran, remember what I told you. Once you let force become your ally it will never let you down." Drallig said to Teej as he returned to us, the boy nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder, leading him back into the Temple. I could feel nervousness in the boy as we walked, but also that he was trying to get a grip on himself.

"Alright listen, we need to get out of the Temple as quickly as possible."

"Wait? What?! What are you talking about?"

"I'm starving." He was a kind of jittery little guy.

"Oh. Okay Master." He said slowly and started to walk faster. I still had a fear that at any moment I could be abducted by some young knight for a round of twenty questions.

**Teej's POV**

This man was strange. He was practically running through the Temple on our way to the hangar. I was tired from my practice with Master Drallig and keeping up with Master Alavar was actually difficult, he was a Bimm possessed. He must not have eaten days or something. He kept putting his head down and moving faster whenever we walked by someone. I don't think he had done anything wrong, but he was making me sort of nervous.

But we were at the hangar now and he seemed to loosen up, he walked over to an old red model. I had no idea what kind it was. Flying was something I wanted to learn how to do for the same reason I wanted to learn anything, but I didn't really know anything at all about ships or speeders. This one had an open cockpit and two leather booths with three seats each and I sat up front next to him with the space in between us. He gave me a reassuring smile and then the ship lifted off the ground with a loud hum and he turned the speeder ninety degrees and sped out of the hanger and into the cityscape.

It dawned on me that this could be some ride with how he had stormed through the Temple, but those thoughts were discarded as we sped above traffic. Couruscant was beautiful.

The sun had been up for a few hours and it shone down on everything, giving the city a beautiful shine and glimmer. So much was going on, people were everywhere and ships were moving in all directions.

"You don't get out much do you." He said it and it wasn't a question so I couldn't say anything back. "Its too bad, there are a lot of days like this on Couruscant. I don't know why you kids don't go out on field trips or something." I still had nothing to say, but I looked away from the city and at Auturo, he was wearing the same goofy old man smile. "We're going to be good friends."

"I hope so." I replied. He was so weird in only the way friendly old people can be. He made me feel welcome I guess, or maybe not welcome, but at least relaxed.

A/N: I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for this chapter and if its not what you expected. It was really hard to write for whatever reason and I've been a little more busy than usual when I've felt like I could really write something. I promise to speed things up and keep the plot moving and actually thickening. I will more than likely redo this chapter after 10 and 11 are finished and posted because I really was just trying to get something up that fit the bill.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Cato's POV**

The whole ship had an anxious atmosphere, like it was ready to explode. If Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt it they didn't show any evidence of it. I guess it was possible that I was the anxiousness, I was so excited, so ready to succeed. This mission was more important than anything I had ever been apart of. Negotiations weren't the most exciting thing a Jedi could do, but the huge impact they had, and this one in particular would shape the events of the galaxy for years to come.

The walk from the hangar of the gray and cold Federation capital ship to the dining area where we were to wait was almost unnerving. The whole ship felt like it was designed to look lifeless. It was just white and empty and very mechanical with a cold metal skeleton. I didn't like it, but the view from the front window of the dining room we were in was breath taking or rather, it would've been if the Trade Federation's blockade wasn't creeping into the background as this capital ship orbited Naboo. Space was so open and free that even planets looked tiny with their residents appearing insignificant.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I turned away from the window to face Obi-Wan.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon quickly replied to his apprentice.

"Its not about the mission Master. Its something, elsewhere. Elusive. Do you sense anything Cato?" I had to think, neither Master or apprentice had said much during the journey from Couruscant to here to me or to anyone.

"I feel an anxiousness if that makes sense." I said unsure if it was connected at all to what he felt.

"Don't center on your anxiety." Qui-Gon said speaking directly to me and then changed his direction towards Obi-Wan. "Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs." I don't know if that was the best advice to give. Focusing on anxiety wouldn't do any good, but the future was a mystery that could always use decoding. Plus I don't remember saying the anxiousness I felt was my own.

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Obi-wan continued.

"Yes, but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force my young friends." He seemed somewhat dismissive, but I guess he had earned that right when he became a Master. I thought though that the living force would still be alive in the near and far futures so what separated focusing on the present and the events to come? At least in the grand focus of the force.

"How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have a feeling they'll either give in or do something stupid." I answered.

"I agree. These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." He said reassuringly. Master Jinn seemed to be a very confident man. I don't know if that would help us during these negotiations.

A lot of time seemed to pass before we had heard from the Viceroy. I had alternated between meditating and chewing my fingernails. He'd deny it up and down, but it was one of a few bad habits I had picked up from Auturo. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bantered back and forth while drinking the water the Trade Federation's protocol droid TC-14 had brought us. Then the force shouted a warning and I spit a fingernail out of my mouth and jumped out of my seat. A dark green cloud was pouring out of the ventilation system. I was right and I got my wish. The Viceroy were going to do something stupid and this would not be normal negotiations. Qui-Gon had ignited his lightsaber nearly knocking TC-14 over and now he and Obi-Wan stood holding their breath like me.

It felt as though hours had passed, but even with the help of the force the few minutes with no air were trying. My eyes stung from the gas and my chest was pounding. I wasn't worried and I knew I wouldn't die here. The longer we waited for something to happen the more excited I became. This would be a real chance for me to show my skills. Then I felt it and I could tell Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did too, the doors were about to open.

I took my lightsaber into my hand and counted down from ten.

Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.

I could sense all the droids beyond the door.

Five. Four. Three.

The doors slid open.

Two. One.

In the blink eye and leaped out from the cloud of poisonous gas, igniting my lightsaber and cutting down the small clean up squad of B-1 battle droids. I sensed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jump out after me, but I didn't leave much for them.

"Quick! To the bridge!" Qui-Gon was directing as he should and the three of us ran out down the long metallic hallway. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I swung at the occasional battle droid that wandered into our path. I had never had this much fun in my life. Likewise, Obi-Wan seemed to be in his element and wore a faint smile, but Qui-Gon with sweat on his brow looked disappointed. Not disappointed in us, but in the universe for having events like this become commonplace. I could see the doors sliding shut to the bridge ahead.

There's no way we'd get there in time, but that wasn't any sort of deterrent. Qui-Gon stopped running and walked to the now closed heavy duty durasteel door. Obi-Wan and I stood with our lightsabers drawn waiting for the inevitable waves of battle droids to come. There was only the light hum of our blades until Master Jinn thrusted his blade in to the door and began to rotate it. There would be negotiations today.

The first gang of battle droids came with their blasters drawn firing at us from either end of the hallway that we were taking over. It wasn't hard to keep their shots from hitting myself, but I don't think I could live with myself if they shot Master Jinn. One after the other the battle droids fell with their own shots ricocheting off our lightsabers and burning holes in their robotic chests. I felt that Qui-Gon was nearly done when I heard another set of doors close beyond where we stood. Still, confidence radiated off of him and Kenobi and I fed off of that energy disposing more and more battle droids with ease.

"Oh no." Obi-Wan said and I turned after pushing away the last two of my battle droid rivals with the force, to see that four destroyers were rolling down the hall towards us. "Master, droidekas!" The four rolling nightmares began to stand and transform into shielded turrets and Qui-Gon withdrew his blade from the bridge door and we took off down the other end of the hallway.


End file.
